


Sick (Day 23)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: December OTP Challenge [23]
Category: Miracle Simulator (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, December OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Milo is sick.
Relationships: Milo Park/Felix Torres
Series: December OTP Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560229
Kudos: 1





	Sick (Day 23)

Milo buried his face into Felix’s hoodie, desperately wishing his Alpha was with him. He was restless, but Felix ordered him to stay in bed and rest while he went for medicine. Felix didn't want to leave him either, but he had no choice. 

Milo had a mini coughing fit, then buried back into the hoodie with a loud whine. He was probably setting off Felix’s senses, but he was fine with that. He wanted Felix back home as soon as possible. 

As if his prayers were answered, Felix walked in holding a bag. 

“I got you some cold medicine,” he said. Then he pulled out some books and games. “Here. These can keep you occupied.” 

He set them in the nest, and Milo chirped for him to join him. Felix complied and laid next to his Omega, running his fingers through his hair. Milo climbed on top of him to make sure he wouldn't leave. 

“Don't leave.” 

“Don't worry,” Felix cooed softly. “I'll be right here.” Milo snuggled into his chest and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
